The two-fold purpose ofthe Service Core is to provide 1) essential research-related services to Yale- SCOR investigators, trainees, and collaborating researchers; and 2) a dedicated resource on emerging gender-sensitive health information on smoking and smoking cessation therapeutics to care providers and consumers at local, regional, and national levels. Efforts of the Service Core will focus on: a) providing expert consultation, management and coordination on/of IRB and clinical regulatory procedures and data safety monitoring, as required for component and pilot projects; b) generating and ensuring comprehensive strategies to recruit representative gender and racial/ethnic minority samples of human subjects into all Yale- SCOR clinical studies; c) maintaining and enhancing modern data management and analytical techniques that are appropriate for addressing our research questions across both preclinical and clinical investigations; d) providing and supporting a structure for training the next generation of researchers, including clerkships and other training activities for BIRCWH K12 Scholars and other interested trainees, that ensure involvement in interdisciplinary translational research on sex- and gender-differences to advance women's health with regard to tobacco use; e) engaging healthcare providers and consumers through a variety of print and electronic media - with information for these outlets generated in collaboration with Women's Health Research at Yale; and f) providing scientific and community workshops designed to appeal to a wide audience. The goals of the Service Core will be accomplished through the following specific aims: AIM 1: Provide research-related resources to the component and pilot projects (i.e., coordination of all human subject involvement, centralized recruitment, data management, and statistical support for analyses); AIM 2: Mentor junior investigators in conducting interdisciplinary translational research on tobacco use and women's health through clerkships and other training activities with Yale-SCOR Pis, and pilot funding; AIM 3: Translate and disseminate findings generated by our research through the established educational outreach initiatives of Women's Health Research at Yale and the Yale Centerfor Clinical Investigation (YCCI-CTSA); AIM 4: Be a national resource to invigorate and galvanize the study of sex and gender differences in relation to smoking by providing expert consultation; supporting faculty training awards; mining national data on gender, smoking and health outcomes to inform health policy; and expanding our current program of local and national community outreach. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Women, compared to men, have poorer rates of smoking cessation and exacerbated health risk from smoking. New gender-sensitive smoking cessation treatments are needed, and gender-specific data on smoking interventions are needed by the public. The Sen/ice Core will contribute to the public health by providing 1) essential research-related services to Yale-SCOR investigators, trainees, and collaborating researchers, and 2) a dedicated resource on emerging gender-sensitive health information on smoking and smoking cessation therapeutics to care providers and consumers.